Just my bloody luck
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Mr. Kirkland has one strict rule; NO CELL PHONES IN CLASS. So, of COURSE, our favorite American and everyone else has to call him! :D
1. Chapter 1

AN: Got the idea, loved it, wrote it XD Enjoy.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, high school liturature teacher, was the strictist and possibly hottest teacher at Hetalia High. He was likeable; even popular. However, if someone was slacking, he gave them an extra assignment. If they were talking, they got detention. If they had their phones turned on, they were to disassemble them in detention. (For this reason, lowerclassmen were advised to either keep them off or keep the instruction manuel.)

Tuesday during 2nd period, Arthur was explaining the assignment. "So! You are to write 3 pages summarizing this story, and write a parody of the story; at least 5 pages! In addition-"

_Ring a ling a ling ding dong, please connect me to Prince Charming! Ring a ling a ling ding dong, be my hero, be my kni-_

Arthur, blushing like mad, flipped the phone open, not wanting his students to hear the ringtone set for _THAT_ guy any longer. He turned to face the board.

"Yo, Arty! Guess who!" a cheery voice sang.

Arthur facepalmed. "I'm at work, bloody git! What do you want?"

"Oh! Yeah! Tony wanted to see you later for some reason, and I wanted to fuck you up, so yeah."

Arthur went red as a tomato. "DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, DAMN GIT!" he yelled into the phone, oblivious to the stares he was receiving.

"Yeah, yeah! So, should I pick you up around 6? Yeah, 6 works. See ya then, dude!" Alfred said before hanging up. Arthur stared at the phone for a moment. The class snickered.

"...Nice ringtone, Mr. Kirkland."

* * *

Who should call him next? XD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Bwahahaha! XD

* * *

It had been about a week since that call from Alfred. The students had let it go, and Alfred and Arthur... let's just say they made up. It was Thursday afternoon, during 5th period. Arthur paced around, reciting a poem for the students.

"'_...yet shadows gather in the night, deadly as a serpent's kiss.'_ Now, then, class. Who can tell me what the auth-"

Arthur was cut short by his phone ringing, and he facepalmed.

_I'm a Barbie gi-_

Arthur picked up, wondering if the person himself was enough reason to have that wretched song as the ringtone...

"Bonjour, mon cher ! Guess who~!" the voice sang.

Arthur gritted his teeth. "I'll give you five seconds to explain why the bloody hell you're calling me at work, frog."

"Aww, come now, Angleterre! It was merely l'amour..." the French man replied, feigning sadness. Arthur rolled his eyes. Francis continued. "But if you must know, I suppose. Actually, little Peter came to moi today!" he started.

Arthur put a hand to his face and began massaging his temples, trying to quell the headache he now had. "So he's skipping again?" he asked, tired.

The French man chuckled. "Non, non. Fear not, mon ami! He is in school. I'm here as well!" he said, laughing heartily.

"You do realize that when you say _YOU_ are at an elementary school, you sound like a pedophile. Right?" he asked wearily.

Francis gasped. "Non, non! He had forgotten his lunch. I would never take such a cute little boy's innocence." he said, almost shocked, despite the fact that he probably would. "You really think that badly of me?"

Arthur scoffed. "I think I was being _generous_. Now get to the point, bloody twat. What does all this have to do with Peter?"

"Oh! Ah, he's such a sweet boy. So very ang lique... He asked me for advice, you see!" Francis sang.

Arthur's eyes widened. "No. Please, tell me you didn't."

"Ohoho, but I did! When it comes to love, nobody knows better than I!" he sang. Arthur froze at the word "love". His little Peter was in love with someone? Francis, obviously, took no note of his reaction, and continued. "He has a crush on this other delightfully adorable little boy in his class. Such a shy little angel! So Peter came to me. "How can I talk to him?" he asked me. "I get so nervous around him! But he's so quiet and shy and easy to scare! I don't want to scare him!" he exclaimed, pleading. So, naturally, being the incarnate of l'amour, I should help him, non?"

Arthur closed his eyes and looked up, a feeling of dread coming over him. "What did you tell him?"

"What any true master of l'amour would, of course! Invite him over, do %&$# and $%!, make sure to %$ and finish it off with &$ #%!" Francis concluded proudly.

"Are you _trying_ to turn my brother into a prostitute?" Arthur asked, horrified.

"Just expect a guest! Oh, my escorts are here. I will see you later, then!" Francis sang before hanging up. Arthur was frozen, downright terrified. He jumped when a student spoke.

"Should we call a mental hospital?"

* * *

Oh, and the escorts were cops =D Next chapter will be...

DUN.

DUN.

DUNNNNNNN.

His Royal Awesomness... Gilbert! Otanoshimini! (Look forward to it!)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Let the awesome begin.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Arthur yelled in frustration; he had spilled his tea all over his desk. He was having one of _those_ days. To make things worse, the interval between classes was almost over; he had less than a minute to clean the mess up. _There goes a perfectly fine cup of tea... _Arthur thought bitterly.

He was not even 10 minutes into the class when-

_Mother f***er, I'm awesome! (No you're not, dude! Don't lie!) I'm awesome! Drivin' round-_

Arthur grabbed the phone. "Damn it all, you blasted twat! What do you want?" he spat.

"Woah, woah! I get that my awesomeness is too much to handle, but seriously, calm down!" Gilbert replied.

"What. Do. You. Want." Arthur hissed, not in the mood for games.

"Okay. So you're Alfred's ho, right?" he asked.

Memories flashing, Arthur went ten shades of red. "Say that again and I'm giving Eliza your address." he growled, fully willing to carry out the threat.

"So not awesome, dude! Anyway, you know Matthew? Alfred's bro."

"What about him?"

"Well, you're Al's ho, and he's yours. Can you, y'know, _persuade_ him into letting Matty come over?" the platinum-blond asked. Arthur could almost hear Gilbert's smirk.

"I am nobody's ho, damn you!" Arthur screamed into the phone, and all eyes locked on to the young teacher. "Find some other bloke to hook you up! Now GOOD DAY!" he yelled, slamming down the phone. He turned to the students. "Write down what the poem meant. I'm going to get some asprin. _Get to work_." he growled before exiting the classroom, leaving his students to whisper among themselves.

"...He's an _angry_ elf..."

* * *

A bit too short for HRA (His Royal Awesomeness) to show off his kick-ass awesomeness. XD Oh and that song used as the ringtone ("I'm Awesome" by Spose)... isn't it just so... _awesome_? XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I get to meet the band who made Antonio's ringtone XD the bar they play at is having a family night, so my mum (who somehow knows a ton of bands, comedians and actors) wants to take me and my little bro. (He used to be so cute; a little 6 year old singing "My Mom's in Jail Tonight" in the backseat... Ahh, where did those days go?)

* * *

Arthur sighed. 3rd period had just ended; he had 5 minutes until the next class flooded in. Even so, the time alone in the bless dly quiet room-

_It all started around the time that I was 4; she stole a pitchfork from the local corner hardware store. Now I kinda think it's alright my mom's in jail tonight... _

Arthur sighed. So much for peace and quiet. He picked it up and held the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Ah! Arthur, hey! I have this **huge** problem! My cute little Lovi won't talk to me!" Antonio wailed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What else is new?" he retorted. "And why are you calling me? We aren't even friends!"

"He's in your class in a few minutes, right? Can you talk with him? Por favor! I beseech you! Please!" the Spaniard cried, ignoring Arthur's comment.

Arthur groaned. "You owe me $20." he said, conceding defeat, before promptly hanging up.

At the end of the period, Arthur called Lovino over to his desk. "Vargas, I need a word with you." he said.

The Italian rolled his eyes. "What did I do _this_ time? Stuff a kid in a locker? Grope the school nurse? Punch a girl in the face?" he asked, his voice bitter.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "As far as _I_ know, none of the three. Though I might need to ask about that at a later date." he said, noting Lovino's distress. Nothing got by him. "Okay, then. To the point; Antonio called me." he started, and Lovino's eyes flashed. "Long story short, the twit is having a bloody breakdown because he thinks you're ignoring him. I really don't care why, but him and I aren't exactly on speaking terms, and I just want him to stop calling me. Can't you just kiss and make up or whatever?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door. "Yeah, yeah." he retorted. "So that was why..." he mumbled under his breathe on his way out.

Arthur groaned and collapsed onto his desk. "Bloody cell phone." he muttered. It was Friday...

"I'm sure as Hell drinking tonight."

* * *

"Alchohal; the cause and solution to all of life's problems." For sum reason, the thought of Arthur getting wasted always makes me think of that quote XD Next is... DRUMROLL DRUMROLL DRUMROLL DRUMROLL DRUMROLL DRUMROLL DRUMROLL...

A secret.

XDDD Now then! Back to Nigel Mustafa. (I lurve this song X3 when ppl sing about being hot, smoking, or on fire, they usually dont mean it literally XD) O and yea that ringtone so doesnt describe Antonio but I still think Arthur might match it up with him. (Plus, its Nigel Mustafa - awsum group. "Nobody want to fight the rockstar ninja~") Yea I can actually imagine Antonio being relaxed and cheerful in that situation XD evn if his mom was a criminal, I can imagine him with a big smile XD (plus I can imagine Lovi doin a few of those himself XD)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Time for Poland XD I chose him mainly cuz of the ringtone. I was planning on using it on France, but the oven caught fire and by the time I fixed it and was back on the comp it had totally slipped my mind. (O, its another Nigel Mustafa song XD)

* * *

It had been nearly two months since all those "bloody idiots" had called him during class when he finally, albeit uneasily, deemed it safe to resume bringing his cell. And so there he was, the first Monday of the month. He hadn't been called yet; a fact Arthur relished in. However, when fourth period came along...

"Correct again, Timo." Arthur congratulated, elated that any student of his was earning good grades. Timo smiled, and the giant senior in the back looked at him. He was completely stoic, and didn't talk much, but Arthur swore he saw something in the tall man's eyes whenever Timo was around, and as every other time, he let out a little chuckle. However, his happiness was short-lived.

_I am your daughter, like rain on the water, even though I was born a man..._

Arthur sighed, cursing internally for letting his guard down. "You know what the assignment is; I'll be right back. I had better not catch anyone slacking off." he said before walking out into the hallway to answer the phone.

"Hello, Feliks." Arthur droned.

"Ugh! What's with that? You're so, like, ew when you sound like that." the infamous and strangely loveable cross dresser said.

Arthur sighed. "I'm at work. Why are you calling?"

A chuckle. "Actually, Kiku came today! Like, I have no idea why he picked _me_, but it's, like, really obvious he needs help."

"What does all this have to do with me?" Arthur asked, frowning. The Japanese man was a good friend of his, and he did feel a bit obliged to help.

"Well, duh! He totally has the hots for Heracles! But he said something about "not suiting his taste" and practically, like, blew him off. Kiku said that if it was for Heracles, he'd even cosplay and stuff!"

"Get to the point, please?" Arthur requested. His patience always lasted longer with Feliks, for some odd reason. He assumed it was for the reason that, when it boiled down to it, his Polish friend almost always had good intentions. Unlike those other "bloody twats", Feliks never made fun of Arthur. However, while he had more patience to spare, that did not mean he wouldn't run out of it.

"Right! So, like, actually, none of my sexy clothes fit him! But you and him are the same size! Would you, like, mind lending him some of yours?"

"...I don't have any."

Arthur heard a laugh. "You must have _some_. I mean, you're bottom, right? Don't you ever, like, wear that kind of thing for Alfred?"

Arthur went red. "W-W-What do you mean?" he stuttered. "Why would I do a r-ridiculous thing like that?"

"Like, sex cosplay! To, like, put on a show, y'know? I mean, don't you ever get the urge to, like, _show off_? Playing dress-up is one of the perks to bottoming!" Feliks exclaimed. Though patient as he could be with Feliks, Arthur was ready to burst.

"I AM NOT BOTTOMING!" he exclaimed, red to the ears with embarrassment. A few curious souls peered out into the hall at the sound. Arthur felt a pat on the back, and turned to see Principal Vargas. Arthur stood there, horrified, and dropped the phone. "S-Sir... I...!"

At this, Principal Vargas smiled, and for a moment, Arthur found himself wondering yet again how old his boss was. He looked like he was in his mid-30s, at best, though logic said he had to be much older. Principal Vargas patted him on the back. "I always thought you'd turn out to be gay. Don't worry. But I'd suggest you get back to work, otherwise I _will_ actually have to fire you. Good luck with life!" he said, and with that, he walked off. Arthur stood there, stunned. A few of the students began chatting amongst themselves; the football team's being of the most interest. The team captain, Leon, watched Arthur from afar.

"Well. This is a... favorable turn of events." he murmured.

* * *

_OMFG?_ This set of themed drabbles might get a plot? O.O amazing things _**DO**_ happen! On a side note, I might be dying part of my hair **Tardis Blue **this weekend! XD Also, it's raining again. Weehoo PNW.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm using Al again. Yay, I luv the rt I picked for him XD

* * *

Arthur spent the whole week glaring at his cell phone, in the desperate belief that he could traumatize it into not ringing.

What does it do?

It rings.

_Ring a ling a ling ding dong, please connect me to Prince Charming! Ring a ling a ling ding dong, be my hero, be my knight~ _

Groaning, Arthur picked up and started looking for the asprin. Thank god that the school day was over. "What is it?" he asked, worn out from the day alone.

"Hey, Arty! What are you doing?" the American asked.

"Talking to a horny git. I couldn't sit right the _whole bloody day_." Arthur grumbled in response, blushing.

On the other end, Alfred groaned. "Aww... Does that mean you won't do it again with us when you get home?"

Arthur blinked. "Excuse me, "us?""

"Oh, right. Francis asked to join in; we were sort of planning to do a threeso-"

**SLAM.**

Arthur put down the phone with such force he could've broken the table in two. He groaned again, glad he had hung up. However, not 10 seconds later;

_Ring a ling a ling ding dong, please connect me to Prince Charming! Ring a li-_

"WHAT?" Arthur snapped into the phone.

"Why'd you hang up, Arty? Do you hate me?" Alfred whimpered.

"I hate that bastard French frog. _Why_ the _hell_ would you even let him into my _HOUSE_?" Arthur asked, green eyes ablaze with fury.

"He gave me ice cream! It would be _rude_ to leave him outside!"

Arthur facepalmed. "Get out of my house."

"How did you know I was here?"

"GET. OUT." Arthur spat.

"Okay, okay... Geez... So then, we're doing it at my place, then?"

**SLAM. **

****************

******

* * *

**

I noticed every single chapter is sexual. So you know what? I'M GONNA KEEP DOING IT. After all, the quickest way to a yaoi fanatic's heart is through yaoi XD and its the one surefire way to piss Arthur off XD

I might do Hungary. But I need a song not from yaoi, but ABOUT yaoi; the best suggestioner (not a word) gets a special mention in _**BIG bold mildly-flashy **_letters! Oh, and interwebz space cookehz. Never forget tah space cookehz. (Also, for France, while Im a PruCan fan, I think I'll make a parody of Weird Al's "Canadian Idiot" XD look forward to it)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok, I LOVE this idea XDD since a certain sum1 isnt on Arty's contact list, and since I cant find a good song for them anyway, Imma use Arty's regular rt X3 Also, this chappy is dedicated to Al888, since that review totes made my day X3 warning, QUITE a bit of swearing in this one XD

* * *

Arthur groaned. Because of "that stupid sexy git" he hadn't slept much the previous night at all; he had only finished teaching 1st period, and he already wanted to just go home and sleep. Then again, he might get jumped by Alfred again... Arthur blushed at the thought and shook his head. Gods, he was exhausted. Suddenly...

_You're probably sick of being tired; can't find the strength to close your eyes... _

Arthur groaned and dropped his head on his desk and reluctantly picking up. "Hello?"

"GO TO HELL, FUCKING LIMEY!"

Arthur blinked before shooting up. "The hell? How did you even get my number, bloody-"

"That doesn't fucking matter! What the fuck are you doing? Who the fucking hell do you think you are? Alfred is mine, so fuck off! Fucking limey!"

"Go to hell, extraterrestrial wanker!" Arthur snapped back.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ALFRED, FUCKING LIMEY." the other voice hissed.

"Why you-" Arthur was about to retort when he heard a voice in the background.

"Tony! Be nice to my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend my ass! He's a British whore!"

"TONY!"

Arthur facepalmed. "Can I hang up now?"

"NOT A CHANCE, LIMEY." Tony growled. In the background, Alfred groaned.

"Come on! I love him, he loves me. Can't you just accept that and _not_ have a spaz attack whenever I knock him up?"

Arthur went red. "DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT, GIT!" he all but screamed into the phone.

"Woah! Arty, you alright? I can hear you way over here! The only time you're that loud is when we're-"

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Arthur looked at the phone and sighed. "Hung up. Thank god." However, not a minute later...

"Arty~!"

Arthur and his students stared in shock as the door flew open. "Arty~! I'm sorry about Tony!" Alfred cried, running to glomp Arthur.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur asked, at a loss for words.

"Tony was mean to you! Please, let me make it up to you! Arthur~!" Alfred wailed. A few students pulled out their phones and began recording.

"Dammit all, Alfred! Do it later! I'm busy!" Arthur spat, cherry red.

"But I wanna do it now!" the American whined. "Come on! Just one kiss?"

"No! Have you forgotten where you are?" Arthur yelled, trying to free himself from the vicegrip.

"No way! It just doesn't matter!" Alfred exclaimed, leaning in to kiss Arthur.

Arthur put a hand to Alfred's mouth and looked him in the eye, giving a look powerful enough to make Alfred cringe. "I am at work. Go home before I call the cops, because I'm sure as hell not paying the bloody fine." he hissed. Alfred whimpered and sadly walked out. Arthur sighed in relief. The students stared at him.

"...He's a hottie! Can I have him?"

"_No._ Detention."

* * *

Ahh, not even school is safe now XD as for the rt, it seems Arty is into rock music, so I picked my fave (eng) rock song. Now, what shuld I do next chapter... Im kinda stuck. Also, lately, I have fallen in LOVE with Miracle Noton XDDDDDD "Of _course_ I'm upset! I just had my first kiss stolen by a perverted freaking _notebook_!" omg I love Akira, I love Noton, I love them all XDD Im so hyped up on Miracle Noton yaoi right now KYAAAA XDDD


	8. Chapter 8

AN: U guys hav no idea how happy these reviews make me. I cant read a single one without smiling. Its the only thing pulling me thru this... Now, to occupy myself (a whole hour? JUST FOR A STREAK? They wonder y hair isnt a priority?) I am going to do wat will probably b my fave chapter. Here we go!

* * *

Arthur sat at his desk, sipping his tea as the students flooded in for 3rd period. Just as he was about to begin the lesson;

_If you were gay, I'd shout hooray! And here I'd stay~ _

Arthur groaned. "Start reading chapter 6." he said before picking up. "Yes, Yong Soo?"

"Arthur, Arthur~! Listen, listen! I tried what Francis said, but Wang Yao still denies I own his boobs! What should I do?" the loveable Korean wailed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "First, I'd recommend you never listen to any advice that frog gives you." he started. "Second, why are you calling me?"

"You're Alfreddie's ho! You have first class experience, since Alfreddie's boobs are yours!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

Arthur went red. "Blast it all, why does everyone keep saying that? I am nobody's bloody ho!" Arthur exclaimed.

"So can I have him _now_?" a student piped up.

Arthur glared. "No. _Triple _detention." he said. Arthur directed his attention back to the energetic Korean. "As for you, I have no advice to give. I'm at _work_. Just, I don't know, appeal to his interests or whatever."

"But Ivan scares me!" the ever loveable Yong Soo whined.

Arthur facepalmed. "Okay, what am I supposed to do about it? Call Ludwig or something."

"But Artie~! Don't abandon me!"

"What am _I_ supposed to do? Come on, Yong Soo, be reasonable here. I have work to do."

"But..."

"No buts. If you insist, I'll attempt it, but not right now."

"Okay... Sadface..." Yong Soo whimpered before hanging up. Arthur sighed. A student raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Can your friends come over more?"

"_Don't_ jinx me."

* * *

But of course, its totes gunna jinx him X3 also its a bit late but sum1 asked if Feli-chan would call, or if he was a student. I imagine Lovino as a junior, so Feliciano would be (in my mind) a freshman. I'd like to write Ivan next, but Im not sure y he'd call or how I'd go about writing it. Also, WHY IS EVRY1 SCARED OF IVAN? HE'S ADORABLE! And again, I luv u guys. I cant read a single review without smiling. I actually didnt think the end of the last chapter was that good! It was just... there. Let the awesomeness of Noton the yaoi-loving prince notebook/damn sexy guy shine down upon u for ur awsum awsumness! XD (tho accurate, that was a pretty weird way of describing it... But Noton is still awsum, and if u can handle sum fairly hardcore fanservice, its an incredibly awsum/hilarious/sexy/adorable yaoi game. U can see it on YT, (tho its in japanese) and I _HI-GH-LY _recommend it! XD sorry for turning the AN into a promo! But Im hyped up on Miracle Noton yaoi fluffiness and I just cant help it X3)

Eva-chan out!

(Nobody reading Caelo Lunae or Sailor Mouths... )

Umm yeah Im totes gunna make a Miracle Noton fanfic now XDDDDDD check my profile later?


	9. Chapter 9

Im working on this and 2 or 3 drabbles all at once XD wish me luck lol

* * *

Arthur smiled. For a Tuesday, it had been remarkably enjoyable. His students had done their work, and so far-

_Akiramenai kimi ga ireba, donna toki mo CHANCE wa aru. Monogatari wa owaranai..._

-no body had called. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Of all the people to call him at work, he had hardly expected it to be Kiku. Not wanting to be rude, he picked it up. "Hello? Kiku?" he said quietly. His eye twitched when he heard the voice.

"Artiiiie! Why did you take my phone?" Alfred whined.

Arthur frowned, his eyes narrowing. "I take extreme measures, yet you still call me." he comented in exasperation, massaging his temples. He could almost hear Alfred's pout.

"But Artieee! I wanna be with youuu!" he whined. "I can't even talk to you?"

"No. I'm at work. You're too childish to hold a job, so I have to work for both of us. Perhaps if you got a job, I'd have more spare time."

"But I don't wanna."

"Goodbye, Alfred."

"No, don't hang up!"

"I'm hanging up."

"Arthur!"

Arthur hung up with a frown. He appreciated Alfred's affection. Really, he did. He appreciated Alfred's clingyness, his apparent need. However, it did get to be a bit much... Arthur and the students jumped when someone started banging on the door.

"Arthuuur!"

_Of course._ Arthur thought with a groan. _Of _course _he'd do this._ Arthur walked to the door. However, the moment he had turned the knob, the door swung open and Arthur found himself on the floor under a very distressed Alfred. "Arthur, please, don't hate me!" he cried. "Don't kick me out!"

Arthur groaned. "Good lord, Alfred! Get off!" he commanded in irritation. Alfred's face weakened his resolve, but Arthur knew he had to stand strong to handle the situation.

"Not until you promise!" Alfred exclaimed.

"The bloody hell? Alfred Fredric Jones, get off of me and explain!" Arthur commanded, his irritation growing. However, the American just held him tighter. "Alfred!"

"No! The hero can't just let his bitch go! It doesn't work that way!"

"Hero my bloody arse! You're such a child! Get off and get ou-" Arthur was cut off by a kiss, and several students eagerly whipped out their phone cameras. Arthur finally found the willpower to push him off. "Alfred. Fredric. Jones." he hissed, his face completely flushed. "Get off."

Alfred frowned and shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

Arthur glared. "Get out and let me do my job before you get me fired."

Alfred paused for a moment before replying. "But you managed to get a new job the last twelve times." he commented as if it made everything okay.

Arthur groaned. "Good lord, Alfred! Are you an idiot?" he asked in exasperation. "Why don't _you _get a job?"

"Don't wanna." Alfred responded. "And nothing you say will make me leave." he added with a pout.

Arthur sighed. God, was he going to regret this later. "If you don't leave right now," he began, lowering his voice to a whisper, "or you're never getting me for your birthday again." he threatened, his face red as Antonio's prized tomatos.

Alfred's eyes widened in mild horror and he quickly got up. "See you later." he said before hastily making his leave. Arthur stood up and let out a sigh.

"Finally, the git left..."

"...You're _positive_ I can't have him?"

"Yes, I'm po- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? Why are you still here?" Arthur asked the student. "Didn't I expell you?"

The student shook their head. "Nope. Just detention."

Arthur face palmed. _Perhaps I'm just not cut out for being a teacher..._ he thought.

* * *

Fuuu... This story is kinda dying =3= Im not confident in it anymore. I think I might stop here.  
OMG HETALIA FANS EVERYWHERE  
I found a place to watch Paint it White! If ur ok with it being raw, its here:  
www dot videobb dot com / video / KLrfWQht7O2o


End file.
